


Intentions

by WarAgainstReality



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarAgainstReality/pseuds/WarAgainstReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is baffled by his captain's strange actions. What could they mean? After all, there's no way that Jim Kirk knows about the Vulcan kiss. </p><p>Switches perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intentions

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Magyar available: [Szándékok](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289318) by [Szim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim)



> Okay, guys. I'm new to this fandom and this is my first attempt at fan fiction for it. No hate please.

Spock POV  
"Personal log, Commander Spock, USS Enterprise. I have come to notice a recurring pattern onboard the Enterprise in regards to the captain. The first occurrence was on stardate 3025.3 and the number of occurrences are steadily increasing at a rate of 54.6%."

I leaned back against the support of the chair in my quarters and repressed a sigh. My memory was flawless. Making these logs was illogical. This one was even more illogical than the rest due to the fact that there was no useful data to glean from the recording and no reason to speak my thoughts merely for their own benefit.

Doctor McCoy claims there is a health benefit for getting one's thoughts off one's chest. My research has shown this theory as conclusive at least for the human race. Perhaps he assumed that was inclusive of those who are partially human. Either way, it would be foolish to ignore the advice of a competent Star Fleet physician when the alternative has no harmful effect.

"The act is most likely done in ignorance. I can think of no other logical explanation. I am also aware of the captain's general unfamiliarity with the Vulcan race. The rate of increase is the only factor that suggests this is a pattern instead of mere chance. It is most likely a harmless misunderstanding."

I turned off the recording and closed my eyes concentrating on the matter at hand. It kept happening every time I didn't move quickly enough to stand, he pulled me out of harm's way, he lead me when words couldn't be uttered, and many small uncategorized instances. The captain would grasp my hand suddenly and, as his touch faded, his dominant fingers would linger, sliding against mine. He must have deemed the touch necessary or a show of the familiarity humans associate with friendship.

It is highly unlikely that the captain is aware of what he is doing. Despite that, my heart begins to beat hard against my side. I'm forced to constantly readjust my temperature to prevent a green tinge from covering my skin. The sign of an emotional response would be an embarrassment to both parties. After all, the captain couldn't know that his touch was the Vulcan equivalent of a kiss.

I arose and began the familiar tasks needed to prepare for meditation. They came so easily that I did not need to waste any cognizance in the process. I stayed focused on the singular problem at hand: What is occurring between Jim and me?  
....................................  
My problem was simply a lack of data. I am unaware of Jim's anatomical knowledge of Vulcans. I am unaware of what these touches mean. I am unaware of Jim's motives.   
Today I was prepared. I walked onto the bridge at the exact moment Alpha shift began. I was heading towards my post when the captain walked in, 1.45 minutes late, and headed directly for me.

"Mr. Spock."

"Captain."

He smiled slightly as he placed a PADD into my hands. His lingered on the PADD leaving his hands cradled in mine. I did not outwardly react. I merely concentrated every fiber of my being on the mental bond created by the physical one. Shamefully yet imperceptibly, I pushed back.

Ji- the captain's walls were well constructed. I merely sensed a hint of humor and a sense of achievement before the walls strengthened further. I unintentionally bit down on the inside of my cheek as I concentrated, pushing harder than I had any right to. The taste of copper told me that I was bleeding. It was still the same moment as his fingers brushed mine and he turned nonchalantly to take his post completely unaware.

"You'll be needing that," he threw over his shoulder with an amused smirk. "Command wants you to brush up on your people skills. Apparently your bouts of truth make people '37.89% less likely to cooperate'. They sent a list. Study up."

"Duly noted," I responded keeping my expression neutral as always. "That is an unacceptable percentage."

Alpha shift was peaceful. There were no problems or challenges to attend to so I allowed myself to divert a small bit of attention to my quandry. My plan had been logical but James T. Kirk was anything but. I didn't factor his knack for being difficult into my overall plan and that was a dire mistake.

Perhaps I should just let this go. It was against my instincts yet it is illogical to stubbornly cling to a problem that's solution is beyond you. The captain, even if acting in an intentionally flirtatious manner, may mean nothing. This particular behavior is well documented on and off the Enterprise.   
........................................  
Kirk POV  
Double shifts are always a pain. I found myself staring longingly towards the door as Spock escaped the second his shift ended. I suppressed a sigh. At least I have the comfy chair. Being captain has its perks.

Things were rough lately. Otherwise, I wouldn't be stuck on the bridge when all I really wanted was a sandwich and a game of chess. Everything was clear and that just made me more frustrated. It didn't take me long in my agitated state to notice the wide eyed stare I was receiving. I was behind her before she could say a word.

"Lieutenant," I spoke in a clipped, overly commanding tone. "You have a job to do. No matter how handsome you may think I am, focus on your post."

Her face remained in that same mildly horrified, wide eyed stare. Even in that state, her professionalism hardly wavered. Nyota Uhura was an expert on many things and knowledgeable about many others. Clearly she knew something I didnt.

"Captain,you really shouldn't-" she nearly whispered. "It's not appropriate on the bridge. You're on duty. Plus Vulcans are very against public displays of affection."

"Wait...what?!" I hissed under my breath. "Explain."

I pulled her to her feet and was half way off the bridge before I remembered my duties. "Mr. Sulu, you have the comm."

I dragged Uhura to the nearest empty room. A few wayward yeomen looked up in shock as we sped by but quickly brushed it off. What the heck did that mean? I was breathing hard and beyond frustrated by the time I locked the door.

"You didn't know." Her face contorted into a look of obvious surprise now that we weren't on duty and she had the time to examine my face.

"Know what?"

"That you were kissing Spock."  
.....................................  
I'm an idiot. I knew my first officer wasn't the type to be interested. Especially in someone like me. It hadn't been that long ago that he'd admitted his deep-rooted shame just for having feelings of friendship towards me... and that was before I started unintentionally making out with him every chance I got.

It wasn't like I did it on purpose. I just couldn't resist reaching out to him. When we first met, he was so distant. He kept everyone at an arm's length physically and metaphorically. It was a thrill to awaken the human bits one at a time: the hint of a smile, an eyebrow quirked in amusement, and the slow decrease in distance until he didn't flinch back from the occasional casual touch.

He had been acting different and now I know why. From what little I know about Vulcans in general, I had probably branded myself as enemy number one. Not to mention ruined our friendship. Either way, I need to make it right.

I took a deep breath as I stood outside Spock's quarters. It was now or never. Waiting would just make it more awkward. No matter how big of an idiot I was, I don't want to lose my best friend.

"Spock?" I pressed the buzzer and wiped my clammy hands on my uniform pants. "Do you have a minute to talk? "

"Certainly, captain," his voice was devoid of emotion.

"Look, I came to apologize." I paced as I spoke and his eyes followed. "I didn't mean to, you know... I completely understand if you don't want to be alone with me anymore-"

"Captain."

"I didn't mean to, um, take advantage of you and I get it if you want to transfer-"

"Captain!"

"Or if you want to report me to Star Fleet. I totally-"

"Jim!" He yelled as he grabbed me by the arm to stop the pacing. "I am not angry."

At that, I felt my defenses fall away. I heard a quiet gasp as Spock's eyes met mine. His hand tightened slightly around my arm.

"Is-is that so?" It might have been the lighting but I could have sworn his cheeks had gone slightly green. "Considering your serious lack of Vulcan knowledge, I am assuming you're not aware of the existence of touch-telepathy."

"So you-" he interrupted me with the barest hint of a smile. "We do not have a problem, Jim. Would you be interested in a game of chess?"

I nodded and we headed deeper into his quarters. I filed the green cheeks in the back of my mind just in case, as I suspected, I hadn't imagined it. I'll ask Uhura in the morning. As we walked, his hand slid down my arm slowly. And I could of sworn his index and middle finger softly brushed against mine.


End file.
